Wheel of Doom
by TheBlackKid
Summary: Another one of Kyouko's sleepovers doesn't end normally. Then again, when does anything she plans end normally?


**Wheel of Doom!**

By TheBlackKid

" **WELCOME EVERYONE! TO THE FIRST ANNUAL AMUSEMENT CLUB + STUDENT COUNCIL SLEEPOVER SPECTACULAR!** "

"Woohoo." Was all the response Kyouko got when she greeted everyone. And it wasn't an exciting response, either.

"Aw, come on, guys! It's a sleepover for pete's sake! Be happy!" Kyouko shouted.

"Kyouko, you're forgetting that most of us didn't want to be here." Yui said.

" _Aw_ , but why?"

"Because every time we have one of these sleepovers, we play one of your nonsensical games that ends up screwing us over." Chinastu said.

"And 99% of the time it's me!" Akari added.

"Aw, come on, Akari. You're overreacting."

"Really?! Thanks to the last sleepover we had, I have an irrational fear of barrels…and mountains…and camping in general!"

"Yeah, the others are right, Kyouko. I've lost interest in these things." Ayano said.

"Me too." Himawari agreed.

"What?! Come on, Himawari! These things are fun with everyone together!" Sakurako said.

"Sakurako's right. It wouldn't be fun if we're missing over half of our group." Chitose claimed.

"See? Sakurako and Chitose have the right idea. Give it another chance, guys! Please?" Kyouko was now begging at this point.

The five girls were hesitant at first. They _really_ didn't want to be there. But due to them starring at Kyouko's sad puppy dog eyes, they all gave in.

" _sigh_. Fine. We'll stay." They all said.

" **YAY!** " Kyouko cheered. "We're going to have so much fun tonight! You guys won't regret it!"

"Is it too early for me to write my will?" Chinastu whispered to Akari.

"No. I wrote mine's before coming here." Akari whispered back.

* * *

After the girls changed into their pajamas, they ate the meat that Yui had cooked and other snacks they each brought with them. When they were done eating, Kyouko got up and headed for the front door of the Amusement Club (aka The Tea Ceremony Clubroom).

"I'll be back, everyone! I have to go get something real quick!" She said before closing the door behind her.

"I should leave now before she gets back." Akari said, gaining a bad feeling inside her.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Akari." Ayano agreed.

"What?! You can't leave now! We're having so much fun!" Sakurako yelled.

"Yeah. It's been quite normal so far." Chitose added.

"But whose to say it won't go downhill real fast?" Chinastu asked.

"Chitose's right." Yui said. "As much as I don't want to know what Kyouko's planning right now, we should give it a chance."

"Okay. If you say so." Himawari said, unsure of it all.

Just then, Kyouko burst through the door pushing a giant wheel inside the clubroom. The other girls were shocked, confused, and scared of what purpose that wheel has in store for them.

"K-Kyouko! What the hell is that?!" Yui asked.

Kyouko didn't answer and instead pulled out an index card from her pocket and cleared her throat before talking.

"Ladies. From this point forward, our fate shall be determined by the…

 **WHEEL OF DOOM!**

We shall each step forth and take a spin of the…

 **WHEEL OF DOOM!**

To not lose, you must do what is decreed by the…

 **WHEEL OF DOOM!**

The…"

" **WHEEL OF DOOM!** " Sakurako said the last part. The others looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What? It's fun to say." She said.

"Kyouko…what the hell is this?" Ayano asked.

"It's the new game we're going to play! I stayed up all last week making it!" Kyouko said.

"So let me get this straight." Yui said. "You're willing to stay up for a week making this…thing…"

"It's called the **WHEEL OF DOOM!** "

"…"

"…Fine, the Wheel of Doom, but you're not willing to do your homework?"

"Homework is boring! The Wheel of Doom isn't!"

"And what's with that name?! The Wheel of Doom?! You couldn't pick a less threating name?!" Chinastu asked.

"I got it from a TV show."

"What show was that?!"

"I don't know. Forgot the name."

"This is how I die." Akari said.

"I second that." Himawari added.

"Will you two calm down?!" Kyouko yelled at them. "I can assure you that no one will die while playing this game! Well, maybe of embarrassment."

" **NOPE! THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!** " Akari said as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Her hand was near inches to the door until she felt something tugging on her animal onesie.

" **PLEASE AKARI, DON'T LEAVE! I'VE SPENT ALL THIS TIME MAKING THIS SLEEPOVER AS FUN AS POSSIBLE! IF YOU LEAVE, IT'LL BE BORING AS HELL! PLEASE DON'T GO!** " Kyouko was on her knees crying her eyes out. Begging Akari not to leave the sleepover. Akari looked over at the others for help.

"You might as well stay, Akari. She's not going to stop unless you do." Chinastu said.

Akari looked back at Kyouko, who had an even sadder puppy dog look on her face.

" _sigh_. Fine. I'll stay." She said.

" **YAY!** " Kyouko cheered. "Then without further ado, let's get this game started!"

"Why do I feel like I've made a grave mistake?" Akari asked as she sat down next to Chinastu.

"You're not alone, Akari." Chinastu said. "You are not alone."

* * *

"And to prove that this game is complete and utterly safe, I'll spin first!" Kyouko said as she gave the Wheel of Doom a spin. The wheel spun real fast due to Kyouko's right arm strength from her drawings. It started slowing down and eventually landed on the first challenge, which was…

" _Hold your breath for 30 seconds._ Ha! That's easy! Quick, somebody time me!"

"30 seconds starts…now." Yui said after setting a timer on her phone.

Kyouko inhaled a huge breath and began holding it in. The other girls watched as she continued to hold it in. They could tell she was struggling.

"She's turning red." Chitose said.

"Almost as red as her tomato suit!" Sakurako added.

"28."

"29."

"30!"

Kyouko let out her breath and fell onto her futon.

"See? Perfectly fine." She said.

The others weren't buying the fact that she was okay, but they did believe that these couldn't get any worse than what she went through.

"Okay, Yui! You're next!" Kyouko said after a few seconds of regaining her breath.

"Alright, alright." Yui said as she got up from her futon, stood next to the wheel, and spun it.

The wheel spun and spun until it eventually slowed down and landed on a new challenge, which was…

" _Bite my toenails?!_ **GROSS!** How the hell did we go from holding your breath to biting toenails in less than a minute?!" Yui yelled.

"So, you're not going to do it?" Kyouko asked.

"No, of course not! It's disgusting!"

"So then you lose a life! That'll be one article of clothing, please!"

"Wait…what?!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to explain the rules. Well, you spin the wheel here and watch it as it lands on a challenge. If you refuse to do said challenge, you lose a "life" as I like to call it, and you have to take off one article of clothing. It you lose all your clothes, you lose the game! Sounds like fun, right?"

" **NO!** " The others yelled.

"Huh?"

"Kyouko, this has to be the most **PERVERTED** thing you've ever come up with!" Ayano yelled.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this!" Chinastu added.

"But made it fair!" Kyouko said. "Why did you think I told you all to wear only your bra and panties underneath the onesies?"

"So we only have 3 chances?!" Himawari asked.

"Well, if we had more, the game would take forever to play, right?"

"…"

"Yeah, that's true…" Akari said after everyone thought about what Kyouko just said.

"But what about my challenge?" Yui asked.

"What about it?"

"Either way, I still have to take off my onesie!"

"…"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think about that." Kyouko said, rubbing the back of her head while saying it.

"So, let me spin again."

"Fine, fine. I'll even cross out that challenge from the wheel. Does that make it okay?"

"Well…a little. You're still playing with us, right?"

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't want to see me naked?"

"I know Ayano does." Chitose said.

"Ch-Chitose!" Ayano yelled at her with a blushed face.

"Anyway, let's continue on!" Kyouko shouted.

Yui re-spun the wheel and everyone watched as it slowed down and landed on a new challenge, which this time was:

" _Chug down an entire bottle of soda without stopping._ Sounds a bit much, but it's better than the last one." Yui said as she grabbed a bottle of soda and opened it. She struggled a bit, but managed to drink the whole bottle of orange soda.

"I know I'm going to regret that later."

"As expected of Yui! Never backs down from a challenge!" Chinastu cheered.

"Alright! You're next, Chinastu!" Kyouko said.

Chinastu got up and stood next the wheel. She's not the strongest person in the group, so the spin was rather weak. Neither the less, it went around at least once and landed on…

" _Eat a ghost pepper_. What's a ghost pepper?" Chinastu asked.

"It's one of the hottest peppers in the world. It used to be _the_ hottest, but as of right now it's like the 7th." Ayano explained.

"Aw, crap. I don't do spicy things!"

" _You could skip it, Chinastu. I'm sure no one here would mind…_ " Kyouko teased.

"Shut it, pervert!"

"Ouch. Ice cold."

"Just give me the damn pepper!"

"Fine, fine." Kyouko said as she dug through her bag and took out the container the ghost pepper was in.

"Where'd you even get a ghost pepper anyway?" Yui asked.

"The internet! People sell a ton of these online!"

"I see…"

Chinastu starred at the ghost pepper with an intense fear for her stomach. Sure, right now it's only the 7th hottest in the world, but knowing that this used to be _the_ hottest made her as scared as when she watches a horror movie.

"You can do it, Chinastu!" Akari cheered.

"Th-Thanks, Akari." Having Akari cheering her on really made Chinastu happy. At this point in time, she was still deciding if she had feelings for Akari or Yui. But it was starting to lean close to the former.

With enough time wasted, Chinastu shoved the whole ghost pepper in her mouth and began chewing it. When she swallowed it, she sat there frozen stiff. Which was ironic because her face was sweating like crazy.

"H-Hey, Chinastu. Y-You okay?" Himawari asked.

Chinastu didn't answer and instead covered her mouth. Nobody knew what was happening to her, and were starting to get worried.

"Chinastu?" Akari asked. "You feeling o…"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Chinastu opened her mouth letting out a bunch of smoke from her mouth. Her scream of intense pain and suffering scared the other girls.

" **MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH! IT'S BURNING!** " Was all Chinastu was able to say before continuing to scream in pain.

"Quick! Somebody get her some milk!" Yui shouted.

"I got some!" Sakurako yelled as she gave Chinastu the carton of milk. She jugged the entire thing down faster than when Yui drank that soda.

" ***Huff* *Huff*** Th-Thanks, S-Sakurako." Chinastu said, recovering her breathing in the process. " ***Huff*** H-Hey, K-Kyouko. I-Is there a ***Huff*** p-penalty for ***Huff*** quitting?"

"If you quit, you automatically lose." She said.

"F-Fine. A-At ***Huff*** this point, I-I don't ***Huff*** care. I-I'm ***Huff*** done playing this ***Huff*** game."

Chinastu stood up and slowly unzipped the zipper on the back of her onesie. Once she got out of that, she unhooked her bra and took off her panties. She sat down on her futon while covering her breasts and vagina. The other girls starred at her the entire time, with bright-red blushed cheeks on their faces.

"W-What?! Q-Quit starring at me! Can we just continue already?!" Chinastu asked, feeling just as weird as the others.

"O-Okay, then." Kyouko stuttered. "A-Akari, y-you're next."

"…"

"Akari?"

Akari didn't move or say anything. She had her head down with the same blushed cheeks from before. At some point, she put her hood over her head so that no one could see her face.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." She said.

"Really? It's all the way inside the school." Ayano said.

"I'm willing to walk that far."

"Okay, then."

"Here's the key, Akari." Chitose said.

"Thanks, Chitose."

Akari took the key from Chitose and walked out the clubroom, still with the hood over her head.

* * *

The girls continued with the game and more challenges started to appear. Some easy, some took a little courage, while others were downright impossible. There were things that even Kyouko wouldn't do, and she's the one who wrote them. After a while, Himawari, Sakurako, and Chitose lost and were sitting in a corner of the room with Chinastu (completely naked, by the way), and Yui, Kyouko, and Ayano still had their panties on. They were about to spin the wheel again when…

"Hey…Akari still isn't back yet. Is she still using the bathroom?" Sakurako asked.

"Yeah, it has been a while since she left. You think she's okay?" Chitose asked.

"She did look rather uncomfortable." Himawari added.

"I'm actually worried about her." Chinastu said.

"Okay then! Losers go look for Akari!" Kyouko shouted.

"Alright, fine. Someone pass me my clothes."

"Huh? You can't get dressed now. The game's still going on."

" **WHAT?!** " The nude girls shouted.

"Them's the rules."

"So you expect us to go outside into the school completely naked?!" Himawari asked.

"There is no fucking way I'm doing that!" Sakurako yelled.

"Really? Then how come Chitose already left?"

"Huh?"

The nude girls looked all over the room to see that Chitose was nowhere to be found.

" **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!** " They yelled.

" _sigh_. Goddamn it, Chitose." Ayano said underneath her breath.

"Off you go now." Kyouko said, sounding like an old woman send her kids off.

The three girls grumbled obscenities as they got up and, while still covering their private areas, walked out the clubroom. They basically ran all the way to the school building, wanting to make sure that nobody sees them in their most embarrassing state. When they got inside the school, the girls made sure no one followed them there and slammed the door behind them.

"Thank god the entire building is empty!" Himawari said.

"I know right?" Chinastu said. "Anyway, we know where Akari is, but finding Chitose is another story. I'll go get Akari and we'll meet you guys by our classroom to look for Chitose."

"Fine." Sakurako said. "The faster we do this, the sooner we can go back."

Chinastu went down one hallway while Himawari and Sakurako went towards their classroom. As she was walking down the hallway alone, Chinastu started feeling a strange urge in her body. This strange urge almost felt good to her. Like a rush of excitement was flowing through her body.

 _You know…being alone in an empty school building, completely nude…feels kind of…exciting._

Chinastu looked around to make sure she was the only one in the area, and smiled when she realized she was.

 _No one around…I guess it wouldn't hurt a bit._

She removed her hands from her breasts and vagina and felt a whole new urge inside her. She's never felt so excited before. Not even the time she _"accidently"_ walked in on Yui while she was changing could beat this moment.

 _W-Wow. My pussy is pulsing like crazy. It feels so good. I'm sure Akari can wait a little longer. I want to masturbate right now!_

And so, with that dirty thought in mind, Chinastu started rubbing herself slowly. Her fingers just over her most sensitive spot, causing her to moan louder and louder, knowing that no one could hear her.

"O-Oh God! Oh fuck! It feels so fucking good!" Chinastu hollered as she slumped down on the floor. She laid on her back as she had her left hand on her left breast and her right hand stimulating her pussy. Eventually she started craving more, so she inserted two fingers inside her real slowly.

" **OHH, FUUCK!** "

She slowly moved the fingers in and out of her pussy like it was a…well, you get the idea. She begun to move faster as her sexual desires grew bigger and bigger. She felt her body tingle like crazy. She was close to climax, and she knew it.

" **OH FUCK! HERE IT COMES! I'M CUMMING!** "

Immediately after saying that, Chinastu came so hard that she ended up wetting the floor around her. She screamed so loud as the pleasure from her climax filled her body up. After a short while, her body calmed down enough for her to take her out from inside her and she starred at them in amassment.

"H-Holy crap!" She said while regaining her breath for the second time that night. "I-I can't believe I just **masturbated** right in the middle of the school!" Chinastu looked at the puddle she made as she stood back up on her feet.

"Eh, I'm sure someone will clean that up. Right now, I have to find Akari." She said as she continued walking down the same hallway where she had masturbated not too long ago.

* * *

" **GAH!** What the hell's taking Chinastu so long?! It's fucking hot in here!" Sakurako yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Himawari agreed. "You'd think they kept the A/C on the entire time just in case people had to stay behind."

The two were waiting next to their classroom waiting for Chinastu to show up with Akari so they could look for Chitose as a group. They didn't know about Chinastu's little _pitstop_ earlier, and were starting to believe that she got lost somewhere along the way.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Himawari suggested.

"Fine by me! It's beats standing here with you all night!" Sakurako said.

"Wait, what's **THAT'S** supposed to mean?!"

"You know **EXACTLY** what it's supposed to mean, Boob Monster!"

"You think I **ENJOY** standing here completely naked with you, holding my ginormous breast from being exposed?!"

"Oh please! Anyone with huge tits like yours would be parading around the place! I'm surprised you haven't yet!"

"Unbelievable! Just so you know, I **HATE** having these huge things! They hurt my back like hell! If anything, I would love to have small ones like yours!"

"W-Wait, w-what did you say?!"

 _Crap! Now I've gone and said it!_

It was always a secret to Himawari, but she was always jealous of how small Sakurako's breast were. Basically she was jealous of how small _all_ her friend's breast were, but she's with Sakurako the most, so that's why she only mentioned her.

"Himawari…is that true?" Sakurako asked.

"Uh…well…"

 _*sigh* There's no point in denying it now. Might as well tell her the truth._

"…Yeah. It's true." She answered.

Sakurako didn't say anything and instead removed her hands from her respected areas. She then proceeded to grope herself multiple times, cupping her breast and squeezing them tightly.

"Himawari's jealous…of **MY** breast?! **AWESOME!** " She shouted.

"H-Hey! C-Cover yourself, will you?! I can see everything!" Himawari yelled.

"Well…to be honest…I kind of don't want to."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because…a little while ago…I gained this weird urge in my body. A weirdly good one. And now that I'm not covering myself anymore, the urge became even better."

"…"

"To be honest…I gained such an urge, too." Himawari said after a quick silence. She then proceeded to uncover herself, and the two girls were now starring eye to eye to each other, fully exposed.

"W-Wow, Himawari…y-your pussy is so cute."

"I-Idiot! D-Don't say things like that!"

"But it is." Sakurako said as she kneeled down on her knees and brought herself closer to Himawari's crotch. Once she was close enough, Sakurako stuck her tongue out and began licking Himawari's vagina.

" _Haa!_ " Himawari squealed.

Sakurako continued licking that spot until it brought Himawari to her knees, to which then she tackled her down and kissed her on the lips. Sakurako then begun to suck on Himawari's left breast while groping the right one. Himawari moaned louder than before, her sexual desires taking over her mind, body, and soul.

"L-Let…m-me…let me do you…Sakurako." She struggled to, but managed to say.

Sakurako heard her and got off her friend/rival's naked sweaty body. Himawari then got on top of her and did the same thing as what was being done to her not too long ago, only it was reversed, as she sucked on Sakurako's right breast while groping the left one. Sakurako's lustful moans were louder than Himawari's, as she was known for constantly being too loud everywhere she went. After a while, Himawari stopped sucking on Sakurako's breast and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss was long, deep, and above all…

"Delicious…" They both said.

"Hey. I never got to taste you yet. How's about we fix that?" Himawari asked.

"True, but I have a better idea." Sakurako said. She then whispered her idea into Himawari's ear and Himawari smiled greatly. She then raised up and turned her body around, her dripping wet sex hovering over Sakurako as she was staring at hers.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Damn straight." Sakurako replied.

Himawari then lowered herself on Sakurako as she lowered her head on her vagina. Sakurako began licking her pussy and Himawari began licking Sakurako's. The intense slurping noises coming from the soaked womanhoods echoed throughout the empty hallways. Both have never felt happier before this very moment. All the times they argued over the most stupidest things were instantly forgotten as they were eating each other up. Eventually they were getting closer and closer to their grand finale, their bodies tensing up as they prepared for their very first climax together.

"H-Himawari…I can't hold it much longer!" Sakurako yelled.

"M-Me neither!" Himawari shouted. "Let's do it together!"

The sensual pussy eating because more rough as they got closer to their limit until…

" **I-I-I-I'M CUMMING!** "

They hollered together as they each came on each other's faces. Their bodies twitching as they spurted repeatedly for about a minute or two. Once they finally stopped, they laid next to each other on the floor, holding each other tightly as they attempted to regain their breaths.

"Hey…I'm tired of waiting here. Let's go look for Akari ourselves." Sakurako suggested.

Himawari gave Sakurako a sweet, long, passionate kiss on her lips and looked at her with a smile.

"Fine by me." She replied.

They both got up and walked down the hallway hand in hand. Leaving a ginormous love juice puddle in the exact same spot as where they had both lost their virginities.

* * *

Chinastu walked down the hallway still looking for Akari. She had checked all the bathrooms on the first and second floors, and was now on the third floor. She was getting tired and horny (but mostly the latter) and was about to give up when she heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"Wait a sec. That voice sounds familiar…Akari's nearby!" Chinastu cheered.

She ran down the hall to where Akari's voice was coming from and stood in front of the source room.

"So she is still in the bathroom. But, why for so long? And why did she go all the way to the one on the third floor?"

Just then, Chinastu heard moans coming from the other side of the door. She knew what those moans were, mainly because she was making those same moans not too long ago.

 _Is Akari…no way! It can't be true!_

Chinastu entered the bathroom and heard Akari's moans get louder. She stood in front of the stall where they were coming from and was shocked when came to realize what was happening.

 _I-It is true! Akari really is…masturbating! I didn't think she knew what that was! I'm honestly proud of her!_

"Akari!" Chinastu said as she knocked on the door.

" **GAH!** " Akari shouted. "C-Chinastu! W-What are you doing here?!"

"We got worried so we came looking for you. Can I come in?"

"W-What?! W-Why?! I'm still using the bathroom!"

"Akari…I know what you're doing in there."

 ***GULP***

"Y-You do?"

"Yep. So just let me in already."

Akari went dead silent for a little, then proceeded to open the latch to the stall door, opening it to see Chinastu standing in front of her completely naked.

"C-Chinastu! Y-You came here naked?!" Akari asked as she was blushing an extremely shade of red on her cheeks.

"Yeah. It was one of Kyouko's dumb rules. But I don't want to talk about that. How long has it been since you started masturbating?"

"W-Why should I tell you?!"

" _Aw_ , come on, Akari. It's just the two of us in here."

"…"

"A-About…a month." Akari said shyly.

"A month? Wow, I'm impressed. _What sparked your perverted urges, Akari?"_

"D-Don't talk to me like I'm Kyouko!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"But if you really want to know…I got it from a friend of mine."

"A friend? What's she like?" Chinastu asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"W-Well…she's a great friend. We do a lot of fun things together and…" Akari went silent after that, feeling embarrassed that she's even talking about such a dirty thing. Chinastu smiled at her as she came closer and kissed Akari on her lips. Akari was blindsided by what just happened.

"Akari…I know it's me you're talking about." She said.

"Y-You do?" Akari asked.

Chinastu did a slight nod as she kissed Akari again. This time, however, Akari wasn't surprised, nor did she fight back. She accepted the heartwarming kiss from her best friend, who in reality was her (not so) secret crush.

"I've always loved you, Akari." Chinastu said. "Sometimes even more than I loved Yui."

"I've always loved you too, Chinastu." Akari replied. "I just didn't think you would accept me, since you're always chasing after Yui."

"Well, I accept you, Akari. And I'm happy that that you accept me."

The two girls sealed their feelings with one last kiss. While doing so, Chinastu began groping Akari's left breast in a soft, passionate way. Akari's moan were soft and quiet at first, but as Chinastu got rougher with her groping, her sexual moans became louder and louder. Meanwhile, Chinastu's free hand traveled down Akari's waist and down to her crotch. She felt Akari's dripping wet sex and slid two fingers inside her.

" **AHHH!** " Akari yelled.

"Does it hurt, Akari?" Chinastu asked.

"A-A little…but you can keep going."

"Okay. Here I go."

Chinastu slowly moved her fingers in and out of Akari's pussy. The pain Akari felt before was immediately turned into pleasure as she felt her pussy tremble. Her insides were wrapped around Chinastu's fingers, getting them covered with her love juices.

"Wow, Akari. You're so tight. Is this your first time?" Chinastu asked.

"Yeah…it is." Akari shamefully said, looking away as if she was an outcast.

"Don't be ashamed. To be honest…this is my first time, as well."

"Really?"

Chinastu nodded her head. "You wanna do me, too?"

Akari didn't reply. She thought she misheard her. But when Chinastu looked at her with the same blissful eyes as when they confessed their love for each other, she knew that she was serious. With that in mind, Akari moved her hand down Chinastu's waist and rubbed her fingers around her now lover's extremely drenched vagina. She then proceeded to insert two of them inside her, feeling them getting wet as she went deeper inside.

" **HAAAH!** " Chinastu yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Akari panicked as she tried to pull her fingers out. But Chinastu grabbed her hand, stopping her pulling away any further.

"Don't be. Like I said, this is my first time." Chinastu said, smiling at her lover. Akari smiled back with a sigh of relief, then got closer to Chinastu and kissed her full throttle.

The two girls continued to move their fingers in and out of each other's pussy. Both were extremely tight as their sexual pleasures grew bigger with each thrust. Said thrusts became harder and faster, as the girls were getting closer to their first ever double finish. Until finally, they couldn't hold it much longer.

"C-Chinastu…I-I c-can't hold it anymore! I'm about to cum!"

"M-Me too, A-Akari! L-Let's…c-cum…t-together!"

After one last powerful finger thrust from each other, both girls came extremely hard. Harder than all the other times from them masturbating, and so much that they left a puddle so huge that ran out the stall they were in. Once they felt the last of their spurts, the two lovers were held in each other's arms, with Akari's back against one of the side walls.

"I love you, Chinastu." Akari whispered.

"I love you too, Akari." Chinastu whispered back.

The two would've stayed there longer if they weren't interrupted by something, or in this case _someone_.

"Akari! Chinastu! You guys up here!" They heard Sakurako's voice coming from outside the bathroom.

"Sakurako came with you?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. So did Himawari. I guess they got impatient of how long I took to find you." Chinastu replied.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Well…while looking for you, I _kinda_ masturbated a little."

"A _little_?"

"Okay a lot! But walking around the school completely naked felt so good, that I couldn't resist!"

" ***chuckle*** Pervert."

"Hey! I'm not Kyouko!"

"Sorry, sorry. Being compared to Kyouko is more of an insult than anything."

"Ain't that the truth. Now come on, let's go. It's kinda getting cramped in here."

"Yeah but what about the puddle?" Akari asked while pointing down at it.

"Eh, somebody will clean it up eventually."

"Makes sense to me."

Akari and Chinastu walked out the stall hand in hand and eventually out of the bathroom into the hallway, where they immediately ran into Sakurako and Himawari.

"There you are, you two! What the hell were you doing the whole time?!" Sakurako asked.

" _Well…_ " Both girls said. Himawari then noticed that they were holding each other's hand, and instantly figured it out.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" She asked them.

"Yep."

"Pretty much." They both answered.

"Yeah, I thought so. We did too, so you're not alone."

"Alright! The virgin-free club! Hi-five!" Sakurako shouted while raising her hand in the air.

"I'm not hi-fiving to that." Chinastu said.

"Me neither." Akari agreed.

"Even though I'm your girlfriend, I still won't do it." Himawari claimed.

" **Hmph.** Jerks." Sakurako pouted.

"Anyway, let's just find Chitose and get out of here. It's getting too damn hot in this place."

"Chitose's here too?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. We were against coming out here naked, but then Chitose left without anyone noticing. So we had no choice." Chinastu explained.

"Oh, I see. Okay, then. Let's go find her."

"Find who?" Said a new voice.

" **GAH!** " All four girls screamed. They jumped up to see Chitose standing next to them.

"C-Chitose! Where the hell did you come from?!" Himawari asked.

"Down the hall. I had just finished masturbating in the classroom and was looking for a new place to do it." Chitose said.

"Wait so this whole time, you were masturbating in different parts of the school?" Akari asked."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I was horny."

The four girls wanted to say something, but they didn't want to question (or know about) Chitose's weird fetishes.

" _Right._ " Was all they said.

"So, shall we head back to the clubroom? I think the others are getting worried." Chitose suggested.

So with that mind, the five nude girls made it down to the first floor and walked out the front doors, with Chitose locking them from behind, and they headed back to the clubroom. Four of them being two pairs of lovers and one being…well…you don't want to know.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the clubroom, Yui, Kyouko, and Ayano were still playing the game. Ayano had lost 10 minutes after the other girls left, and was watching the other two girls dueling it out with each other. The battle went back and forth for about an hour, and eventually Yui lost to a challenge that involved making herself vomit.

"I win! I win! Yay!" Kyouko was cheering for herself.

"Good for you." Yui sad sarcastically.

"My dignity. I think it's dead." Ayano said, nearly in the brink of tears. The last of her challenges were so unhuman (in her eyes) that she nearly wanted to die. (Again, in her eyes)

"Oh, come on, Ayano. I think you're overreacting." Kyouko said to her.

"You have a sadistically perverted mind, Kyouko." Ayano replied.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I'm just glad this stupid game's finally over." Yui said. "Where'd you put my panties, Kyouko?"

"Up your ass, to the left!"

"Hilarious." Yui wasn't amused in the slightest. "Now seriously, where'd you put them?"

"…"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean I don't know where your panties are."

" **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK THEM OFF!** "

" **YEAH BUT I WASN'T THE ONE WHO THREW THEM IN A FIT OF RAGE!** "

"H-Hey, guys. Let's just calm down a little bit and look for them. They have to still be in here, right?" Ayano suggested.

"Or better yet…how about we just Kyouko's panties and toss them the garbage?! Maybe then she'll see how we feel when we do one of her perverted ideas!"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" Kyouko yelled.

"Wanna bet?! Come here!"

" **AHHH!** No! Get away from me, jerk!"

Yui backed Kyouko into a corner and eventually knocked her down on her back with Yui on top of her. Ayano scooted closer to the duo to get a good view. Although she felt bad for Kyouko being forced into the position she's in, she did see this as revenge just as much as Yui did. Kyouko trembled in fear as her best friends hovered above her, getting the feeling that she was going to be raped by two people she cared for dearly.

"Hand them over, Kyouko!" Yui demanded.

" **NOOO!** Yui, please! **HAVE MERCY!** " Kyouko yelled.

But Yui didn't listen. She went for the center of Kyouko's panties and prepared to pull them off when she felt something moist coming from them.

"Huh? What the…" Yui said. She then continued to feel the fabric and it got more moist than before.

"Ayano…you might want to feel this." She said to her.

"Huh? Why?" Ayano asked.

"Just…trust me."

"Uh, okay?"

Ayano got in front of Kyouko and felt the drenched panties. Just like Yui, she was shocked at what she was feeling.

"O-Oh, wow…" Was all she was able to say.

"Kyouko…did you get wet at the thought of me taking your panties?" Yui asked her.

"Well, what did you expect?! I was tackled and now pinned down by my best friend who's naked, while my other best friend, who's also naked, watches from behind, and I'm in nothing but my panties! It was bound to happen!" Kyouko yelled.

"R-Right." Yui and Ayano said, feeling ashamed of themselves. The room went silent for a bit with none of them moving or saying anything.

"S-So…c-can you…t-take them off?" Kyouko asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"W-What? Y-You still want them off?" Yui asked.

"Well, what else can I do? I'm wet, horny, and I'm craving sex so hard right now!"

Normally, Yui and Ayano would be retorting Kyouko for her perverted comment. But the truth was that they were also wet, horny, and craving sex so hard right now. And the fact that Kyouko said that out loud only grew their sexual urges.

Yui grabbed the waistband of Kyouko's panties and pulled the soaked piece of fabric off of her friend. The sight of Kyouko's soaking wet pussy made the other girl's mouths water like crazy. They wasted no time in devouring the exposed sex, with Yui taking the top half and Ayano taking the bottom half.

" **AHH! F-FUCK!** " Kyouko shouted as her two best friends licked their way through her crotch like it was ice-cream. They continuously went at it until Kyouko started tensing up. Her body repeated jumped up and down as they licked her vagina harder and faster. She was near her limit, and they knew it.

"G-Guys…I'm cumming!" Kyouko yelled. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Soon after, Kyouko spurted what looked like a quart-sized amount of love juice all over Yui and Ayano's faces. When she was done, the two girls licked up whatever remained on their faces and each grabbed Kyouko's hand as they pulled her up to her knees.

"Kyouko…please!" Yui begged.

"We want it too!" Ayano pleaded.

Kyouko smiled at the request made by the two girls and pushed them both onto the floor. She sat in between them and formed a closed peace sign with both hands. Shen then proceeded to put one set of fingers inside of Ayano and the other inside of Yui.

" **HAAAAH!** " Both girls screamed.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" Kyouko asked. "Cause if it does, I can stop."

Yui and Ayano looked at each other with smiles of satisfaction as they held each other's hand and turned back to face Kyouko.

"No…it doesn't." They both said. "Now please…please fuck us, Kyouko!"

Kyouko smiled at their request once again.

" ***chuckle*** As you wish."

Kyouko simultaneously moved her two sets of fingers in and out of her friend's pussies. Excessive sexual moans echoed throughout the oversized clubroom. As Kyouko went in harder and faster, the moans became louder and more powerful. The inner walls of both girls became tight around Kyouko's fingers, signaling her that they were close to their limits. She went faster than ever before, pumping her fingers as hard as she could until she heard the words she was waiting for.

" **K-KYOUKO! I-I-I'M C-C-C-CUMMING!** "

" **K-KYOUKO! I-I-I'M C-C-C-CUMMING!** "

Both girls hollered as they released all of their love juices, covering Kyouko's lower arms and most of the floor. After they finished spurting and spazzing, Kyouko removed her fingers from both vaginas and pulled both girls up on their knees, connecting the three of them in a group hug.

"I love you both. I really do." She whispered to them.

"We love you too, Kyouko." Yui and Ayano whispered back.

The trio continued to hug each other until they heard the door open from the outside.

"We're back!" Chinastu said.

The five girls walked inside the clubroom and looked around the area of it.

"What happened in here?" Akari asked.

" _Well_ …" The trio said. Then the other girls saw the wet stain on the carpet, and got a good grasp on what went on while they were gone.

" **OH MY GOD! YOU THREE FUCKED, DIDN'T YOU?!** " Sakurako asked. The sudden outburst was then followed by a slap on the back of the head from Himawari.

"Geez, Sakurako! I know it's obvious, but at least be considerate of it!" She scolded her girlfriend.

"Th-Thanks, Himawari." Ayano said.

"So, judging from what I'm seeing, I guess we're not the only ones who did it, huh?" Yui asked.

"Yeah." Akari said. "Who would've thought that we would all lose our virginities on the same night?"

"Well technically, I lost mine a while ago." Chitose added.

"Huh? To who?" Chinastu asked.

"Chizuru. She took mine's and I took hers."

The room went awkwardly silent after that sentence was said.

"I…Isn't that…incest?" Sakurako asked.

"L-Let's just let her have this one." Ayano said, wanting this conversation to not go any further.

"A-Anyway…who here's ready for round 2?" Kyouko asked.

"Of what? The game or sex?" Yui asked her.

"Sex, duh!"

"Well in that case, I'm in!"

The other girls agreed and they continued to have sex with their respective partners for the rest of the night…or until they fell asleep. Whichever came first.

* * *

 **Early Monday Morning…**

" **GOD DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL DID THESE PUDDLES COME FROM?! AND WHY ARE THEY NOT COMING OFF?!** " The school's janitor yelled to himself as he was forced to clean up the multiple love juice puddles left behind by the girls.

 **A/N: Hey there, I'm back! Decided to take a break from my main story to write this quick one-shot for those of you who liked my "Neglected Presence" story. This actually took 3-4 days for me to write, making this my longest one-shot I've written so far. I hope you guys enjoy it, and until the next one, thanks for reading!**


End file.
